she's a girl too
by ohdaringgryffindor
Summary: one-shot! Dominique and Roxanne plan something feminist, Rose gets involved. Scorpius doesn't understand, but he will. Read as he slowly realizes Rose Weasley, is in fact, a girl.


Dom entered the Great Hall wearing her Gryffindor uniform except this time, she wore a pink sweater with the words "GIRL POWER" stitched onto it in red. She had a flower crown atop her strawberry blonde locks and walked with an air of someone ready for a debate. When others dared to look her in the eye, they turned away immediately letting their questions die in their throats. She sat down rather delicately beside her cousin, Rose, who gave her a puzzled expression.

"Why so feminist today, cousin?" Rose raised a brow.

Dominique Weasley sat down rather gracefully and answered with her chin up, "Don't you know? It's National Women's Month." She said smugly.

Before Rose could ask another question, Fletcher, a fellow Gryffindor seated on the table, spoke and said,

"No it's not. That's on March. It's May."

Dominique heard his reply and gave a small smile of pity, similar to the kind one would give to a child.

"Well then, Fletch, I think you should know that for me, and all women around for that matter, _every month_ _is_ National Women's Month." Dominique quipped and filled a bowl a cereal for herself.

Yet again, before Rose could raise another question, one of the other Gryffindors on the table diverted his gaze and looked in surprise. "Merlin, it's like she started an outbreak."

Rose followed where his eyes were looking and sure enough, dozens of girls in feminist-themed attires (mostly pink), suddenly strode into the Great Hall. Some were wearing flower crowns similar to Dom's while several others wore statement shirts that read; Fuck the Patriarchy, Be a Feminist, Girls Can Do Anything, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun-damental Rights, and No Quality Without Equality.

Some had make-up on, some didn't. Some wore sweaters above their uniforms, while some others didn't wear their uniform at all, opting for a more revealing outfit. But most wore red lipstick. Leading them all at the very center was another cousin of Rose, Roxanne Weasley, wearing a pink crop top that read "Fight Like a Girl." She wore no make-up, Rose could tell from afar. And her usual, curly, fluffy hair was up in a messy bun, but nonetheless, she looked powerful standing there with a big smile on her face.

As the rest of the students in the Great Hall blinked in confusion, Rose finally spoke to her cousin and asked, "What are you on about? Is there some big event I'm missing?" She asked confusedly. Rose was never one to miss memos, especially about things like this. Deep down, she felt kind of put out at the fact that she wasn't one of those girls in the middle of the hallway.

Dom snickered. "There's no big event. We just wanted to plan a big feminist surprise. We don't need any kind of occasion to show what we believe in." She smiled proudly as she watched groups of girls entering, looking just like she did.

"We?" Rose blinked. "You and Roxanne? How come I wasn't part of this scheme?" Rose nearly pouted. "I think this is amazing!"

"Aww, Rose! Of course we had a shirt made especially for you!" Dominique beamed at her younger cousin. "It's with Roxanne, right now. Roxanne!" She called out to the other Weasley.

"Hey, Dom! I think we did great, don't you?" Rox winked as she walked over, placing one hand on her hip. "Oh, Rose! Here's yours." She grabbed a white tank top spilling out from the pocket of her jeans and unfurled it to display. It had the words "No to Gender Roles" printed in red.

Rose beamed. She loved the statement on it, but not so much the design. The tank top's neckline was very… well… too low for her liking.

"D'you like it?" Rox tossed it over and smirked. Rose caught it easily with one hand and looked it up and down, blushing. "I knew you wouldn't like the neckline. But I figured, it's time for you be proud of your body." Roxanne giggled teasingly.

"I am proud!" Rose started, still a little red from the thought of her wearing something so revealing. She shifted uneasily. "I'm just not very comfortable with—"

"Well, be comfortable!" Dom laughed. "You want to be a part of this movement don't you?"

Rox and Dom gave each other knowing glances as they watched their younger cousin sigh in defeat, the blush not quite leaving her cheeks.

—

Scor didn't quite understand the _need_ for such a feminist riot earlier that morning until he attended hist first class.

He was at the Slytherin table with his friends when the group of Gryffindor girls entered wearing their pink clothes, carrying the obvious and general "feminist" quotes. He and his friends gave the group a good long stare before shrugging it off as another unnecessary _girl thing_. Inequality rarely ever happened within Hogwarts. There really wasn't any need for such useless drama. They didn't dwell too much on it and went back to their discussions.

After breakfast, Scorpius Malfoy came early to Potions, wanting to miss the what was becoming a shrill girl parade in the Great Hall. He rolled his grey eyes in irritation. _Honestly,_ he thought, _there's no bloody need for this,_ as he walked out.

He sat alone by the desk for a solid five minutes before becoming utterly bored. He sighed and plopped his head on one hand as he mindlessly flipped through his Potions book. _Better than hearing all those girls complimenting one another,_ he irritably thought.

Now don't misunderstand him. Scorpius Malfoy is not a misogynist or a sexist. He was practical, and he was a realist. In Hogwarts, gender equality was seen bloody everywhere. Their Headmistress McGonagall was a girl, their school nurse and top healer, Madame Pomfrey, was a girl, Quidditch allowed boys AND girls to play and be captain, Hogwarts picked both Head Boy AND Head Girl to lead, and even the oh-so-famous Potter-Weasley clan, was made up of almost 60% girls.

 _So why the bloody drama?_ Scorpius wondered with a mixed expression of wonder and irritation.

After about a minute of thought, he decided he didn't care enough to need to know why.

He sighed again as students began to pile into the classroom, and it was not long after that their Potions professor entered the class and began the lesson. Scorpius leaned back in his chair and tried to focus his attention on his Professor's voice. He cast a glance at the empty seat next to him and raised an eyebrow when he realized his partner hadn't arrived. He wondered where the oh-so-intelligent Rose Weasley was, when she walked in, late, and in a hurry.

Scor didn't even bother to watch her enter. He merely fiddled around with his quill, mentally preparing a snarky remark at her tardiness. He set a nasty smirk on his face, when she sat down beside him with a huff. He turned to her slowly and—

"If you're gonna tease me today, don't. I know I'm late but that's only because I had to change." She answered fiercely, facing him with a blush, before he could say a word.

His grey eyes were wide and he stared, blushing, not quite comprehending what he was seeing. Only one thought seemed to process, and that was the fact that Rose wasn't wearing her uniform today.

—

"If you're gonna tease me today, don't. I know I'm late but that's only because I had to change." Rose spat at Malfoy fiercely. She looked into his grey eyes and found that they were dumbfounded. She looked away immediately, trying to hide her blush at the fact that Scorp was probably staring at her unbelievable outfit.

If Rose bent down even a little, their Professor up front could probably see _a whole lot._ It didn't help either that Rose's breasts were… well… not _small_ , contrary to popular belief.

Rose Weasley was always known for wearing big t-shirts and baggy sweaters around Hogwarts. Her petite little body practically drowned within her tops, and it was no surprise that rumours started forming. News had gotten around that Rose was as flat as a board. When Rose first heard this, she was too indignant to speak. One, at the fact that people had to gall to spread rumours about other people's bodies, and two, at the incorrectness of it. She sputtered and laughed when she heard Lily tell her the news. Of course, the lie didn't bother her, although it did her girl cousins. Rose knew her body well enough to tell herself that she was most definitely _not_ flat. And her cousins knew it too. They grew up together, of course they'd know. Although the rest of the female Weasleys were angry for the same reasons she was, Rose found no need to prove these rumours untrue. However her cousins, apparently, did.

So now, Rose wore a white tank top that read "No to Gender Roles" in her morning Potions class, forced unto her by Dominique and Roxanne. She snuck a sweater along with her, just in case, but it was too hot to use within the dungeons. Her hair was messy and stuck to her to face after running late to class. Rose had to keep in mind that as she ran, she had to keep er, _certain things_ , in check. When she arrived to class, she still wasn't breathing so steadily. Man, was she out of shape.

She sat down on her usual desk and next to her, sat Scorpius Malfoy. He was her assigned partner in Potion-making, not that she was happy about it. According to their Professor, their skills matched one another. But Rose refused to be delighted about having an "excellent" Potions partner. Malfoy was stuck-up and proud. And he obviously was _not_ Rose's type.

—

The moment Rose's bright blue eyes left his, he was still in shock. He never knew Rose Weasley, little miss know-it-all, to be so…

 _fucking hot._

Scorp's brows were knitted together in concentration to prevent him from staring at Rose, if it was really Rose, again. His efforts failed when he casted a side glance at the girl beside him.

Rose was heaving because she ran all the way from the Great Hall to the dungeons. He watched her try to steady her breathing, her glorious chest rising and falling.

Merlin, Malfoy wished she'd stop breathing so deeply.

It was not helping Malfoy focus when he was so near to them—HER.

As far as Malfoy knew, he, along with plenty of other males in Hogwarts, believed Rose Weasley to be flat. Flat as a board. It was a common joke. Rose Weasley was a man in her figure. A girl with a little boy's body. The _least attractive_ Weasley girl. Malfoy was the cause for many of these jokes of course, if he were to be honest. He just wanted to spite his partner. Rose's figure seemed to be the only thing about her that left her at a disadvantage. Along with her kinky hair. In everything else, she was already well known for, much to Malfoy's dismay. She was a top-notch student, a fantastic goalkeeper, a model prefect, and a Weasley! She was pretty, he'd given her that much. But man, she was supposed to be flat!

 _What the hell are those?_ Malfoy thought angrily, resisting the urge to stare once more. He drew his eyes away and focused at a rather filthy spot on the ceiling instead. _And why is she a part of that damn feminist rally?_ He wondered about it once more, annoyed. He had noticed the statement on her shirt, although it was a little hard to read, thanks to her big—

Rose shifted suddenly and Malfoy jumped in his seat a little, worried Rose had mentally caught his misdeed. He eyed her warily as she reached over the desk to grab the quill that was trying to evaded her. She quickly extended her arm along the desk and bent over, catching the quill in time. A blush crept up Malfoy's neck as a bent over Rose gave him quite a view. He tore his eyes away from the sight, with much, _much,_ difficulty. He tried to ignore the sensations in his body beginning to boil as he glared at the board in front of him, which listed all of the necessary ingredients for the potion to be made.

Rose seemed to have thought she disturbed him because Scorpius's face went all rigid.

"Sorry. It slipped out of my hand…" She mumbled sheepishly, not looking at him.

Malfoy sucked in a breath and didn't reply.

A series of thoughts were flashing in his head. Some envisioned scenes he was not proud of, while some others showed a possibility of him developing a _crush_ on Rose Weasley.

It was like he ate something sour. He was not falling for Rose. He couldn't be.

It still seemed as if Malfoy was holding his breath. He just couldn't believe that his competitive potions partner, rival quidditch player, wizard's chess match, and enemy student from the opposing house, was, in fact, a _girl._ It was amusing how he seemed to have forgotten.

And she wasn't just a girl, she was _a fucking, beautiful woman_ too.


End file.
